


All I Want Is You

by GMTYUniverse



Series: When The Sun Comes Out [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, a smol cute little thingy, about harry missing louis, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTYUniverse/pseuds/GMTYUniverse
Summary: Harry & Louis have been together for exactly one month - and they're planning to celebrate that accordingly, only the weather throws a bit of a wrench into their plans. Written for the Autumn Drabble Challenge: "blustery"





	All I Want Is You

Harry sighs as he looks out the window.

It’s pretty blustery outside, not exactly the type of weather he enjoys. It reminds him too much of England, a home that isn’t quite his anymore.

Then again, it might just be that the weather is reflecting his mood right back at him.

He really misses Louis.

They’ve only been together for a month, but he’s starting to feel more like home to him than England ever was. So he grabs his phone and composes a text.

 

_“Guess corn maze’s a no go for our month-a-versary. Wanna come over instead?”_

 

_‘Always. x.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for organizing this! Love doing these little pieces.


End file.
